


Heat Exchange

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Lyle help Nick warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Winter Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345172/chapters/579444)
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Lyle and Ditzy, belong to fredbassett.

Nick was cold. No, scratch that. He was _bloody freezing_. He couldn’t feel any of his extremities – his fingers, toes, and even his nose, were all numb. Ice Ages were all very well, but he was thinking that he might leave the next one for Stephen and Connor to explore.

Ditzy took one look at him, his expression transforming into what Nick had started calling his ‘medic face’, and started rapping out orders.

“You two, get him upstairs to his room and into a hot shower right now! The last thing we need is a hypothermic professor.”

“Yes, sir!” Ryan sounded amused at being ordered around by one of his subordinates, but Ditzy didn’t bat an eyelid.

“Now, I said!”

“Okay, okay.” That was Lyle. “Come on, professor.”

The two soldiers took him by the arms and started marching him towards the stairs. Nick tried to twist out of their grip. “I can walk, you know,” he grumbled. “My toes haven’t dropped off quite yet.”

“Sorry, professor, Ditzy has spoken,” said Ryan cheerfully.

“Yep, it’d be more than our lives are worth not to obey,” added Lyle.

Nick sighed and gave in. He suspected he wouldn’t be able to stop these two anyway. And he’d probably just make himself look stupid by trying.

By the time they reached his room, Nick already felt somewhat warmer. He was still wrapped up in his cold weather clothing, and every radiator they’d passed seemed to have been running full blast – clearly Ditzy had ordered the heating turned up.

Ryan and Lyle escorted him through the door, finally letting go of his arms so he could shrug his coat off.

“Well, thanks, lads. I think I can take it from here,” he said.

The pair exchanged enigmatic grins, and didn’t move. “Like we said, professor,” said Ryan. “Ditzy’ll string us up by our balls if we don’t make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself!”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” said Lyle. “But we’d be devastated if we thought we hadn’t taken care of you properly.” He looked perfectly serious, which was an almost cast-iron guarantee that he was plotting something.

Nick was starting to feel distinctly unnerved by the turn events appeared to be taking, even more so when Ryan and Lyle advanced on him, shepherding him towards the bathroom.

“Hey…” he protested weakly, as Ryan started undoing the buttons on his shirt, while Lyle reached into the large shower cubicle and turned it on. He tried to bat Ryan’s hands away. “Can’t I even undress myself?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” said Ryan.

Nick blushed furiously. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lyle starting to remove his own clothing. This was going too far. He needed to put a stop to it. Right now. “Now, look here…” he began, cursing himself for how unsteady his voice sounded.

Ryan pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and immediately went to work on his belt buckle. And Nick was sure his hands had deliberately strayed a little too far south in the process. His blush intensified, his words of protest dying in his throat as his cock twitched inside his boxers.

“Professor, you’re going to have to help me out here.” Ryan’s voice was low and amused, and Nick looked down to see Ryan’s hands resting on his hips, waiting to push his jeans down.

He thought about just refusing. If Ryan couldn’t finish undressing him, then there would be no shower, no more of this idiocy, no…nothing.

But judging by the way Lyle was smirking at him, Nick somehow didn’t think that refusing would get him very far. He wouldn’t put it past the two soldiers to gang up on him even more so than they already had done, and simply manhandle him out of his clothes without his cooperation.

So he sighed and nodded. Ryan took that as the cue to push his jeans – and boxers – down over his hips, and Nick quickly raised his feet one after the other to step out of them. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes and pretend that none of this was happening.

Ryan chuckled, and Nick heard Lyle’s answering laugh.

“Come on, Cutter,” said the lieutenant. “Time to get you warmed up.”

Nick glanced briefly at Lyle and Ryan, and then walked towards the shower. If he was going down, then he was bloody well going to do it with dignity. What little of it he had left.

Ryan quickly stripped off his own clothing, and then both the soldiers crowded into the shower cubicle behind him. Luckily, this latest anomaly had appeared in the grounds of a rather posh hotel. Lester had protested, but had eventually conceded that it made sense for the team to stay in said hotel while they investigated, even if the expenses budget took a bit of a battering.

And of course, expensive meant _spacious_. Including the showers. There was more than enough room in the cubicle for a professor, a captain, and a lieutenant.

Nick gasped as the hot water hit his skin. He’d warmed up considerably in the last ten minutes, thanks to a combination of frog-marching and embarrassment, but the chill of an Ice Age wasn’t so easily lost, and the water felt almost scalding against his skin. It was wonderful.

Then a pair of hands settled on his shoulders, and he jumped. He’d almost forgotten what was happening in his pleasure at being warm.

The hands slid forward, down over his chest. Ryan had procured some shower gel from somewhere, and he moved his hands in small circles, lathering Nick’s body and massaging the aches of the day away.

Almost against his will, Nick relaxed, his eyes drooping shut. The slip and slide of skin and shower gel felt good. He moaned slightly as one of Ryan’s thumbs brushed across a nipple, and then again, louder, when Ryan did it a second time. His cock was hardening, and he heard someone chuckle.

“Not so embarrassed now, is he?” observed Lyle.

Ryan didn’t answer, but continued soaping Nick’s torso, one hand still toying with his nipples, the other sliding lower. Nick held his breath, wondering if Ryan really would…

But it wasn’t a hand he felt on his cock. A hot wetness engulfed him, different enough from the water cascading down from above that he opened his eyes in shock just as Lyle swallowed around him.

He cried out, hips jerking forward of their own volition. Then Ryan’s arm clamped down across his waist, holding him firmly in place against the soldier’s body as Lyle’s mouth worked him expertly, sucking and swallowing until Nick was cursing brokenly, his gasps and moans loud enough to be heard above the pouring water.

One final swallow had him coming down Lyle’s throat, as another kind of warmth rippled through his body. Only Ryan’s arm around him stopped him sliding to the floor in a boneless heap, and it took him a few moments to gather himself.

Lyle had stood up and was watching him, hazel eyes twinkling and a smirk playing around his lips.

“I suppose you think that was extremely clever, don’t you?” Nick retorted, very aware that he sounded not in the slightest bit angry.

Lyle shrugged. “Fairly clever, yes.”

Ryan chose that moment to loosen his hold slightly. “And we’re not done with you yet,” he murmured.

He shifted position a little, and Nick suddenly became aware of Ryan’s cock nestled in the cleft of his arse.

“I won’t if you don’t want to,” Ryan said quietly.

Nick nodded mutely, and pushed back a little against Ryan. The soldier gasped softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then, shall I?”

He nudged Nick until he was leaning against the shower wall, head pillowed on his arms. Lyle angled the showerhead away from them a little – there was enough steam in the cubicle by now to keep everyone warm without them needing to be doused in hot water continually.

Nick tensed slightly as he felt the first slippery finger burrowing into him (Ryan putting the shower gel to good use again), but then relaxed almost immediately. He was finding it hard to stay uptight – the combination of the hot water and the after-orgasm lethargy were making putting himself in Ryan’s hands a very attractive option.

He couldn’t even summon up the energy to be embarrassed any more. And he figured they’d gone a little past that, in any case.

As Ryan thrust gently, Nick turned his head so he could see Lyle, propped up against the wall of the cubicle and stroking himself lazily. Nick watched until the sight, along with the feeling of Ryan’s finger inside him, started to resurrect his cock. Then Ryan stroked over something that sent little sparks of pleasure shooting through him, and he closed his eyes briefly.

Ryan did it again, and Nick was very aware that he was moaning softly, and pushing back towards the soldier. Ryan chuckled, and added a second finger, scissoring and stretching, and occasionally brushing Nick’s prostate again.

Nick forced his eyes open and continued watching Lyle, whose movements had sped up slightly as his own eyes were fixed on Ryan’s fingers thrusting in and out of Nick’s body.

Then Nick felt the fingers slide away, a split second before he felt Ryan’s cock nudging at his entrance. He made a concerted effort to relax even further as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and as Ryan sheathed himself up to his balls, he was gratified to see Lyle’s eyes widen slightly, his breath becoming jerkier as he fisted his cock.

“Okay?” Ryan muttered softly.

“Yes,” Nick gasped. “Please, Ryan…”

Another chuckle, and then Ryan started thrusting, the water, steam, and shower gel making everything slippery and easy, and Nick moaned again, pushing back eagerly as his cock throbbed in time to Ryan’s movements.

Lyle was jerking himself off in earnest now as he watched them, and Nick wanted to touch himself, to mirror the lieutenant’s actions. But everything was just that bit _too_ slippery – he needed both his hands to keep himself steady against the wall, and Ryan needed both his to grip Nick’s hips to keep himself upright.

With a gasp Lyle came suddenly, come hitting the wall of the shower to be washed away instantly by the water. “Holy fuck…” he muttered softly, still not taking his eyes from Ryan and Nick.

Nick groaned as Ryan’s thrusts started becoming jerkier, and then again as his cock throbbed demandingly.

Suddenly Lyle moved, sliding in between Nick and the wall and kneeling at Nick’s feet. He took Nick’s cock in his mouth again and sucked hard.

“God, yes!”

Nick came down Lyle’s throat for a second time, his convulsive squeezing around Ryan’s cock enough to finish the captain off. Ryan cursed loudly as he came too, his grip on Nick’s hips tight enough to bruise. It was only that which stopped Nick slumping forward on top of Lyle, and the lieutenant grinned up at him cockily before shuffling away and scrambling a little ungracefully to his feet.

Ryan’s hands moved to his shoulders and pulled him upright. “Feeling a bit warmer now, professor?” he said, his voice amused, if a little shaky.

“I’m sure he is.” Lyle answered for him as he shut off the shower and opened the cubicle door.

Nick allowed them to dry him off, his mind drifting in a pleasant lethargy as warmth and tiredness dragged him down. He didn’t question, either, when Ryan and Lyle sprawled next to him on the bed in his hotel room.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he dimly became aware that someone was knocking on the door. He raised his head tiredly, but Ryan pushed him back down.

“Fuck off!” the soldier yelled.

Ditzy’s voice was muffled as he yelled back. “Is the professor alright?”

“Just peachy,” replied Lyle. “Now do what the captain said, and fuck off, there’s a good little medic. We’re fine.”

Ditzy muttered something that sounded like, “Bloody idiots,” but he didn’t try and enter the room, his footsteps instead heading away down the hall.

Nick smiled sleepily as he snuggled between the two soldiers.


End file.
